PROJECT SUMMARY Tufts Clinical and Translational Science Institute (Tufts CTSI) is based on the conviction that authentic involvement of the entire spectrum of clinical and translational research (CTR) is critical to fulfilling the promise of biomedical science for meeting the public's needs. This includes not only from translation from bench to bedside (T1 translation), but also, crucially for having health impact, translation into effective clinical practice (T2), care delivery and public health (T3), and health policy (T4). Advances on all of these fronts is increasingly dependent on making effective use of scientific data from multiple domains. The COVID-19 global emergency presents both an immediate challenge and an opportunity to progress on important data sharing aims emphasized by NIH. In response, NCATS and the Centers for Translational Science Award (CTSA) hubs, several HHS agencies, and other partnering organizations have committed to developing a next-generation repository for clinical data related to COVID-19, the National COVID Cohort Collaborative (N3C), as a means of accelerating global research into the disease and aiding the development of diagnostics, therapeutics, and effective vaccines. The N3C initiative's goal of improving the efficiency and accessibility of analyses with clinical data is consistent with the primary informatics objectives of Tufts CTSI, which am to reduce barriers to the integration of healthcare and research by providing innovative systems, data repositories, and analytical tools, and by enabling greater exchange and collaboration through interoperability, standardization, and resource sharing. In- line with shared objectives, in this supplement we seek to contribute to the N3C initiative as a data provider and thought partner through the following specific aims: (1) continue to play an important role providing tools and resources for N3C's analytics platform; and (2) ensure Tufts CTSI's Informatics Program has sufficient staff and technical resources to continue to provide COVID-specific patient data from our hub to the N3C repository.